Pokemon: A Story of True Love
by Allen P. Lawrence
Summary: Ash loses a Pokeball. For the Pokemon inside there is much to learn about the world outside.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: A Story of True Love

By Allen P. Lawrence

Within grasp of the Pokemon league, closer to a lifelong dream fulfilled, Ash Ketchum lost sight of his very own love for Pokemon. For only so long can a man yearn with his heart, that the mightiest desire overcomes his own grasp of the world around him and consumes that which once defined his very existence. The beauty of Sunyshore City dulled to nothing, a passing fog in his sight. Other things escaped his vision, too...

Chapter 1

By negligence, or possibly by no other force than true fate, a Pokeball fell from Ash Ketchum's belt and began its gentle roll to the shore. The waves pushed against the Pokeball as the cascading hands of nature massaged and released the contents it. After a brief flash of light, Lapras streched his neck to investigate his enviroment. Ash was no where to be seen. Finally, a moment of peace. Lapras began to spread his flippers and roll across the waves. A friendly solar body placed himself on Lapras' cold, cramped neck. The crevices in his carapace were quickly overrun with the cool, relaxing sea water. The ocean waves calmly cradled Lapras in a loving, tender feeling that only a water-type Pokemon can feel.

As Lapras steadily rocked within the arms of his oceanic lover's calm hold, a loud singing voice rang out from across the waves - another Pokeball.

A quick review of the heavens reminded Lapras of his lost time amongst the waves. Indeed, it was sunset and the same tender ocean he had fallen for cruely struck him with the harsh unforgiving lash of a rising tide. Concerned as Lapras should have been, he could not take his eyes away from the glowing Pokeball that floated on the horizon. Never before had he been so tempted by a tangible object. Within his conscience, he knew of what joys a Pokeball holds - another Pokemon. Although Lapras knew he was forbidden of activating it, he began to consider his choices.

"This Pokeball must belong to someone. Maybe if I save the Pokemon inside, I will be rewarded. Maybe it's a _rare_ Pokemon? This could be the very Pokemon who wins the League for Ash."

As Lapras approached the ball he became more aware of the other thoughts pushing him across the waves. "I'm not doing this for Ash. I have been working hard. I deserve this." He approched the ball with his head now racing with images of a muscular Rapidash charging from the ball. The Rapidash would fiercly point his horn to the sky as the ember ascending from his tail lit the beach. He would approach and, in a deep sensual voice, proclaim his loyalty to Lapras.

The ball began to shriek with bright, painful energy. It shook the shallow water around it and illuminated the ocean floor. The light quickly became blinding. The powerful force opening the ball was strong.

As the ball opened, Lapras raised his fins high in a great form to welcome the newcomer to his paradise. He was nervous and shaky with lusty ambition. A glowing form began to push it's way from the Pokeball's opening and a long, powerful, phallic beast began to raise its towering silhouette to the sky. Lapras was overcome with sexual anticipation of caressing and taming this large beast. As the light began to fade, the image became clear. From this ball burst a muscular, poweful... Camerupt. Camerupt stood on the wave for a quiet second, staring into Lapras' large, unblinkingly disappointed eyes. Then, without warning, Camerupt shot to the bottom of the clear waters, as a small patch of steam rose from the broken surface. Lapras stared amazed at the water for a few seconds. He knew he must act fast to save Camerupt's life.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Camerupt dropped to the bottom like an anchor. His call for help was nothing more than a few rising bubbles and a patch of steam. Lapras careened through the ocean like a torpedo after his new sinking friend. Lapras' ears began to pop and swell as though a timpani rolled in his head; much unlike the driving drumbeat in his heart. Pressure distorted his vision and made it increasingly difficult to find Camerupt. Finally, Lapras saw the faintly glowing magma emit a deep orange light under a cage of coral. Lapras grabbed Camerupt by the tail with his mighty reptilian jaws and pulled him to shore.

Once atop the waves, Camerupt's massive size still made it difficult to breathe. Lapras choked for air as he dragged Camerupt's breathless body across the wet sand. Finally away from the tide, Lapras stepped back for a moment to look for help. Hesitant to leave Camerupt's side, he crawled back.

Lapras looked around, surveying the beach, the city, and the ocean like a lonely beacon.

Camerupt lay on his stomach, sprawled across the sand. Lapras wedged his cool blue flippers under Camerupt's hairy, wet torso and began to lift. With all his might he lifted, but he lacked not just the strength, but the grip to flip his friend.

Lapras heaved. Nothing. He waddled back, breathed a moment, and lifted again.

Nothing.

"HELP! HELP!" he shouted.

No answer.

Camerupt's body was losing its glow, and fast. The orange light from the volcanic mounds in his back began to fade. Lapras fanned the at the heat helplessly with his flippers. It was no use.

He turned himself around and began to shuffle toward the city. He must find help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lapras was running out of time. He pulled himself across the sand, with each individual drag feeling longer than the last. His flippers slipped on the sand like tires on ice. Lapras had to catch his breath after every stroke. Finally, he gathered enough energy to crawl the final stretch, stopping at the grass to turn around and have one final look at his comatose friend.

Suddenly, Camerupt let out a cough. It was an urgent, struggling cough that broke and passionately gasped for life like an angel tears down the walls of her tomb to gaze upon the sun one final time.

Exasperated but relieved to see the coughing Camerupt breathe the sensation of life, Lapras smiled as he dug his flippers into the loose sand. Camerupt began a calm glow as he choked on the evening air. It was a happy choking sensation. Like choking on Neapolitan ice cream. Lapras edged closer to Camerupt's side, gazing into his large black eyes and blinking assuredly. Lapras felt a tingling sensation and was certain that it wasn't just the renewed source of heat emitting from Camerupt's back.

The faint sound of traffic from the city grew louder, as though the entire population of Sunnyshore city was coming to celebrate Camerupt's and Lapras's new love. Sirens blaring, an ambulance pulled into the beach front.

A crew of paramedics charged out of the vehicle before it even stopped completely. They rushed to Camerupt and threw him on a stretcher. Lapras, still gasping for air after his endless beach excursion, could not muster up the voice to explain the turn in Camerupt's condition. "He's fine", thought Lapras. "You can just leave him here." The paramedics easily got the stretcher, sinking under Camerupt's weight, across the sand.

Lapras helplessly shook his flippers at Camerupt. Just then, a loud "Wait" stopped the beach's frantic activity. In its direction, was a tired but determined Ash Ketchum, barreling across the beach as though it was easy. He dashed across the sand like a champion stampeding Tauros.

Far out of hearing distance, Ash tugged on the shirt of the paramedic. Ash's gestures explained everything. He was here to apologize to his Pokemon friends. Had Ash been more careful, Camerupt would be safe and Lapras could rest sweetly by his side on Ash's belt.

Ash approached Lapras with the ambulance light pulsing behind him like the final scene of a Hollywood film - a film about overcoming odds and pushing forward and promoting the true American values of hard-work and overcoming adversity. Ash walked calmly and smiled as he closed the once-wide gap between them.

"Lapras," he said. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ash wrapped his arms around the lower section of Lapras's neck. Lapras still watched the ambulance as though Camerupt should stumble out any moment in a cursing frenzy, casting off the constricting wires of his defibrillators and joining them in their display of beach-affection. But the doors of the ambulance closed.

Closed.

The final paramedic stepped behind the ambulance for a second, and it began to shift across the sand, effortlessly again, and moved toward the road and then it was gone.

Ash, taking notice of Lapras's diverted gaze, patted him on the carapace. "He'll be okay." Ash assured him. "Come on. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. Into your Pokeball."

To be continued


End file.
